Conventional seeding equipment may be used when the ground is level and the tractor can be driven over it. A problem arises, however, when it is desired to seed a terrace, the side of a road, fence line or banks along a road. A spreader positioned behind the tractor cannot reach these locations since the tractor cannot drive over the ground to be seeded or fertilized.
Representative prior art patents showing conventional behind the tractor seeders include the U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,450, to Wilson Aug. 2, 1960; 4,235,376, Cohen, Nov. 25, 1980; and 4,083,315, Crabbs Apr. 11, 1978. The spreaders of these patents are unable to spread particulate material to the side of the vehicle to seed the normally inaccessible areas.